John and SherlockJohnlock
by FoureverTobias4
Summary: John and Sherlock in high school! Sherlock thinks he's falling for John...but Sherlock's not supposed to have feelings if he can help it. But does John have the same feelings? Just a little Johnlock fluff :) I wrote it for a friend! Just a one shot for now but I can write more if you like it! Reviews appreciated!


**_Hello there!_**

**_I wrote this for one of my friends who absolutely LOVES Sherlock_**

**_So I decided to put it on here to see if you guys would like it!_**

**_It's just a bit of Johnlock fluff so I hope you enjoy!_**

**_It would absolutely make my day if you reviewed! I love hearing feedback :)_**

**_This is just a one shot for now :) But if you want a continuation! I can definitely do that :)_**

**_Thank you!_**

Two words. Not even words. Names. Two names. Two names that belong to one man. John. Watson. Watson my faithful blogger, John my best friend. _Friend_. Such a peculiar word isn't it? Having a friend apparently means so much to the human race, having friends equals being part of a society. I don't fit in to society, what then? I'll tell you 'what then'. You live a life of misery and despair, you are ridiculed constantly for not 'fitting in'. Every corner you turn, every alley you cross, you fear that the society will punish you, punish you for being different. So I don't have_ friends_, only one, but what the society ridicules me for is not for having no friends, but for feeling attracted to them. Not them, him. Not plural. Only one. John Watson, the one and only.

Of course it didn't start out this way. John Watson has been my only friend for years, ever since I was wearing diapers, forcing Mycroft in to changing my bum only for a laugh. Yes I was an advanced infant. I remember everything from my childhood, including the fact that even in Daycare, John Watson was a strange fellow. I would watch him with amusement as he tried to stuff Play Doh or little army men in his mouth. Of course he doesn't do that anymore, he sticks proper food in his mouth, but it was funny at the time. In Pre-school John usually finger painted, showing off his creative 'talents' to the teachers. The only 'talent' I thought he had was smartly inventing a way to get the paint all over his body in a mere ten seconds. Not exactly smart, yet it was another amusement of mine watching the day care instructors clean him up in frustration. By the first grade, I of course had already learned my numbers and letters backwards and front, but John struggled, crying occasionally, frustrated with his less impressive brain. Yet by the end of the third grade, John had it down pat, by grade six John had had his first girlfriend, Susan Grind. Not an attractive woman, but John was happy. Their relationship lasted for ten whole minutes before Susan got cold feet. By grade 8 graduation, John graduated with honors and the English award for his work in journaling. In grade 9, John became an awkward teen. He did not interact much with anyone but me and I had the thought that he was starting to copy me. The awkwardness habit broke in grade ten and today while he's in the eleventh grade alongside me, he has become very chatty. One thing is for sure, by the way that John looks at me, the same look like he always prints across his face, John does not know that I am attracted to him, nor that I fear to feel love. Feelings destroy people. They take over the mind and control it. If I start to feel, I fear that my powerful mind could destroy this planet. If any members of this society realize my feelings for John, I wish they would keep it to themselves, if I lost John because of my insolent feelings, I would lose everything.

"John." We walk down the corridor. "John." He doesn't reply. "John." I know he can hear me. "John."

"Yes Sherlock! What is it?"

"I don't wish to attend class today. Kindly inform the professor that I am overly bored in his class and would rather wish to die than listen to him talk any longer. Thank you."

"Sherlock! You can't keep skipping classes, that's not okay!"

"My brain deserves more than this!"

"Sherlock...come on. Please."

"You really wish for me to attend?"

"Yes Sherlock. I really wish for you to attend." I nod at him and we travel along the hallway until we get to the science lab. I would have left if it would not have been for John. I would hate to disappoint him.

"Sherlock. I'll be right back. I need to use the loo." He rushes off and I watch him go. I turn to my left as I feel a tap on my shoulder. A large boy stands there grinning at me.

"Hey gay boy!"

"Excuse me?" I ask.

"Well aren't you just fabulous!" The boy's posse laughs.

"Yes. I would agree. I am fabulous."

"Hey gay boy, where'd your little boy friend go? He seems like a real nice guy. Mind if my fist meets him?"

"You won't lay a finger on John."

"Watch me." I turn to the doorway of the classroom and watch John reenter the class. The boy approaches him and before poor John can realize what's going on, he throws a swift punch, hitting his nose and causing him to fall to the floor. I leap from my seat and kneel at John's side.

"Oh look! The gay couple is finally out everyone!" I look down in to John's puppy dog eyes and see the sadness within them. It's then that I realize that in John's eyes there is no surprise, which means that he must have already known.

"Are you alright John?"

"I'm fine Sherlock."

"John. You knew all along how I felt about you?"

"Yes Sherlock. Because I felt the same for you."

"You never treated me any differently."

"That's because I love you no matter what. Nothing can change how I feel about you." I stare in to John's eyes and he stares back into mine.

"John. Would you like to do an experiment with me?"

"I would love to do an experiment with you." I help him up and lead him out of the classroom. We head straight to the doors and exit the school. Me and John. John Watson. The one and only. My only love.


End file.
